Curse of the Ninjas (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Curse of the Ninjas is the 1st episode in the third season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 2, 1992. Summary The ninjas come to town and the Tiger Troops stop him with some powerful attacks. Plot Cast *Chris (River Phoenix) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Ninja with Kunai *Ninja with Katana and Shuriken *Ninja with Sickle *Ninja with Kodachi *Ninja with Iaito Blade Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *(after the theme song, the Tiger Troops are at the park with the kids) *Jimmy: What's the deal with the ninjas, anyway? *Chris: They use ninjitsu and they use deadly weapons. Now the ninjas are coming to town and they are gonna kill us! *Diane: That's not good! *Mary: Of course, they are gonna kill us! *Jay: It's too late. We gotta stop them! *Chris: Right on schedule. *(the Tiger Troops walk up to see the kids) *Chris: Hey, guys! The ninjas are coming to town! *Scamper: Snowflake, wake up! Hurry, get up! Look, Snowflake! *Snowflake: What? *Grimhilde: Penguin chicks? Hurry, get the net! *Scamper: Heaven help us! We need your help! *Snowflake: Heaven save us! *Scamper: I can't believe we're being rescued. *Stromboli: What are these chicks doing floating way out here? *Ringmaster: It's lucky we've had them. *Scamper: Snowflake, we're saved! Yay! Yippee! We're saved, hooray! Ha ha! *Ronno: Don't run off! You two are worth almost a thousand dollars each! *Lady Tremaine: Your new home is going to be a cage. *Scamper: What? Hey, let me go! Let me go! *Snowflake: Put us down now! *Scamper: I want to go back to your mother and father! *Snowflake: Put me down! Hey, wait! *Queen of Hearts: Get in there! You two! *Scamper: Oh, please don't leave us here! *Snowflake: I don't think we'll like it in this cage! *Scamper: Won't you take us home to our parents? *Louie: Ah, you guys are doing nothing but wasting your breath! *Snowflake: Oh, what kind of bird are you? *Scamper: Who are you? *Louie: Louie, that's my name. I'm a macaroni penguin! *Scamper: Good, you're a penguin! *Snowflake: Why are you here? *Louie: The three of us are all here for the same reason! *Scamper and Snowflake: What? *Louie: C'mon now, don't you know anything? The men are selling us to the zoo! *Hook: Then what do you think? *Aunt Sarah: Now all he needs is just a hundred more penguins like these! *Maleficent: That's a lot of birds, captain. To get that many, we'll have to sail to Antarctica! *Cruella: Then what? If we have to sail to the moon to fill these cages, I want these penguin chicks! *Madam Mim: Aye-aye, captain! *Louie: Well, that didn't convince you. Nothing will. *Scamper: No, I believe you. *Snowflake: Oh, dear. Now we'll never get home! *Louie: You have the picture. *Snowflake: Oh, dear, we might be split up and sold to different zoos? What could ever be worse? They can't take you from me, Scamper! *Scamper: Ah, that won't happen. *Louie: That will happen and a lot worse! Unless we do something. *Scamper: Alright then, we'll help, what have we done? *Louie: I don't know what have we done. We just have to escape somehow, but I haven't figured out a fashion. *Scamper: Now let me see, if we could get that open. *Louie: That's a latch and it's too high to reach. Believe me, I've tried. *Scamper: What? *Snowflake: Oh! *Scamper: Who are you? *Louie: That's Jack, keep an eye on that old geezer. *Jack: Oh, don't go speaking like that. *Louie: He's a phony, works for these sailors. They feed him and in return, he guards us! *Jack: It's my job. *Louie: Get another job then! Don't work for these bad men. Money's the only fact they care about! *Jack: I'm too old. I can't look for a new master now. Nobody else wants old Jack. *Scamper: Please, let us out. We don't want to live our lives in the zoo. *Snowflake: He's right, Mr. Jack. Let us go! No one will ever know that you set us free. *Jack: And then, where would you go? We're a hundred miles out to sea and you guys probably can't even swim. There are birds and seals and murderous whales out there. I'm probably doing you guys a favor leave you in that cage. Yes. Ho-ho, I am! Transcript